Eric Scorpio
Sudbury, Ontario | music = "No More Sorrow" by Linkin Park | affiliation = Ash Strife/Crazy Ash Killa | current_efeds = Lords of Pain Wrestling Full Metal Wrestling | brand = LPW - Inferno | alignment = Heel | wrestling_style = Technical, Submission, Springboard | finisher = "Sinful Repentance" (Elevated Boston Crab, with feet standing on opponents hands) | will = | wont = | trainer = | handler = Eric O. | debut = LPW - Schizophrenia LIVE (December 21, 2006) | record = 9-11 | accomplishments = LPW United States Tag Team Championship | retired = }} Eric Scorpio is a Franco-Ontarian pro-wrestler from Sudbury, Ontario, Canada who is employed by Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW). He is known for his technical prowest and his innovated springboard moves, but unfortunately also for his hard nose tactics in the ring as he feels nor shows any remorse nor respect for his opponent. History Bio Eric Scorpio loves wrestling, fighting and beer. The origins of this man is still shrouded in mystery however and only certain things are known about him. It is also rumored that his unique fighting style is thanks to non-other than Chris Jericho, but this is still speculative. On occasion, he has been spotted enjoying a frosty beer as well. Early Days Again due to his mysterious past, most of this speculative. The earliest rumored record was of his involvement in an underground fighting league in Sudbury Ontario (SUFA), under the moniker The Scorpion. This of course ended in controversy. The earliest known mentioned of Eric Scorpio is in the LOP Hardcore League, where he has won multiple LOP Hardcore Championships and it was here he became one of the founding members of the now cross promotional stable The M.W.A., Madcore Wrestling Alliance. This stable consisted of Eric Scorpio, Homicide, The Rik, Tromboner Man, RaTo, Crazy Ash Killa and The Rik's Horse. During this time, they have also had a major rivalry with The Misfits (Headbanger, Trey Spruance, Edible, T.J. Rage). The MWA were also famous for their love of mischief and for the love of beer. Lords of Pain Wrestling (formerly Psychotic Wrestling Alliance) "The Inexplicable" Eric Scorpio joined the PWA in Oct 2006 and began making a splash saying that he is the hand of the Sands of Time, telling people that their time is up and to make sure that it is. He is seen walking around with a 6 pack of beer and an hourglass with a specific persons name written on it. Before his official in ring debut on December 21st, 2006, he teamed up with Crazy Ash Killa and formed the Dark Brotherhood. The Witnesses Their first target, the Witnesses. After a couple months, which involved a crucifixion of White Falcon and the abduction and torture of Sick Fixx's love, Cheyenne, they we're granted their first match, a US Tag title match against them. Even though they gave The Witnesses a tough match, they eventually lost, but walked away having laid out The Witnesses and Cheyenne. Wanting revenge on The Witnesses, Schizo GM Stan forces them to earn their title shot in a first contenders Tag Team title match against The Lost Prophets. The match didn't go as planed for the Brotherhood and suffered yet another lost. However during this time a mysterious masked fellow, who became known as Red Cross, began attacking the Dark Brotherhood behind the scene and during televised events. He was revealed as the newest member of the Witnesses. After a heated match between CAK and Red Cross, a little interference from Scorpio produced a victory for his brother. It was also revealed that the following Schizo, Scorpio and Red Cross would have single match with the stipulation that if Scorpio wins, he gets to unmasked Red Cross and reveal The Witnesses mystery man. Winning the match, Scorpio decide to let Red Cross unmask himself in the middle of the ring, revealing him to be Stallion or from now on, Steven Taylor. White Falcon (The Witnesses Pt.2) After both he and his partner CAK were snubbed from attending the At All Cost PPV, both men have made it their mission to decimate everyone in their path as a message to management to never be left off again. Scorpio's first opponent since he's rebirth, is the undefeated Bryan Masterson, which he completely decimated with the help of his brother CAK and also throwing yet another attack on Insanity's commentator, Phoenix. After being left off the cards for a few shows, Scorpio took matters in his own hands and beat down White Falcon, after he had just beaten cYnical for the LPW Cleansed Championship. A match was soon announced for the Insanity Annihilation PPV against White Falcon for the Cleansed Title. But before facing Falcon, he would have to team with his brother CAK in a tag team match against the newly formed team of Magic and Hatchet Ryda. After winning that match Scorpio could finally concentrate all his efforts on the Cleansed Champion himself. At Annihilation, Falcon and Scorpio would pull an impressive chain wrestling clinic with multiple pinfalls for both men. However, after the consecutive moonsaults on Scorpio, Falcon would retain his championship belt leaving Scorpio at the losing end of this Light vs Dark feud for the second time since his debut. Road to the DeathCube After being absent for the Insanity following Annihilation, Scorpio was booked in a qualifier match for the DeathCube match for the LPW Heavyweight Championship. Scorpio's qualifier opponent would be none other than the veteran, Rabbi. After a hard fought fight, Scorpio managed to subdue the veteran with the Scorpion Stinger and earned himself entry in the DeathCube match at Endgame. The following Insanity, Scorpio would face cYnical, who himself had won his qualifying match, in a single match. After a close fight, Scorpio would remain victorious after executing his Scorpio's Scourge. After the last qualifier of the night was determined, All five men would begin to brawl backstage after a chance encounter only to be laid out by the 6th unknown DeathCube participant, N'itomniskittel. On the final show before Endgame in Tampa Bay, Stanman would announce a huge 6 man tag team match in which would determine the #1 and #6 entry into the DeathCube. Scorpio would be forced to team with Krimson Mask and Bloodrose as they take on the Uprising's cYnical, Stone and Bobino leading to a pin by Bloodrose on Bobino securing his #6 entry into the DeathCube. At the Endgame PPV, Eric Scorpio would enter the DeathCube #2 right after cYnical's #1 start. The match would be end up to be one of the most brutal matches in LPW history for the 6 participants. In the end, there remained Scorpio, Krimson Mask & cYnical, even though Scorpio put up a valiant and surprisingly hard fight to Mask, CAK was forced to throw in the towel for Scorpio after accidentally electrocuting him. Hunt for the United States Tag Titles After supposedly taking the next show off, the Dark Brotherhood would decimate the new United States Tag Team champions, the Wild Card Warriors at the end of the shows broadcast signaling their intention for those titles. At the next show, Stanman announced a small tourney for the World Heavyweight Title, involving the last 3 participants of the DeathCube; cYnical, Eric Scorpio and N'itomniskittel. In the first match, Scorpio would face Skittle for the right to move on, however the match was filled with lots of conspiracy, at first his Brother would involve himself on Scorpio's behalf, then the Wild Card Warriors would interfere with Scorpio, nearly costing him the match, until Krimson Mask decided to interfere himself and put Scorpio away as well. At Inferno 12.2, The Dark Brotherhood were suppose to be part of an 8 man inter promotional tag team match, but due to some confusion at the beginning of the match, Scorpio would find himself eliminated within seconds of the opening bell. His bad luck would continue on Insanity LIVE from Minnesota, as one half of the Wild Card Warriors, Magic would pin Scorpio cleanly in the center of the ring. With his brother falling to the other half of WCW, The Dark Brotherhood were on a large losing streak to WCW before their United States Tag Team Title Match at Dead Man's Hand. However come Dead Man's Hand PPV, The Dark Brotherhood would finally get their second shot at the US Tag Team Belts since their very first match in a 2 out of 3 falls match. For the first fall, WCW completely isolated Scorpio and overwhelmed him as WCW successfully got the first fall. However CAK would dominate WCW in a much slower back and forth bout to clinch the second fall for the Brotherhood. After this Scorpio would isolate Hatchet Ryda on the outside while CAK took the battle to Magic in the ring. At the end with Scorpio's help, the Dark Brotherhood would delivers Death's Kiss to finally become the United States Tag Team Champions. However, immediately after the match, Insanity General Manager Stanman made the announcement that at Altered Reality 4, they would face the World Tag Team Champions, the MWA in a Tag Team Title unification match making The Dark Brotherhood, the last United States Tag Team Champions in the LPW regardless of the AR4 outcome. Up a Ladder, Blood Ties Fall The biggest show of the year, Altered Reality 4, was finally here, and the only championship match would be the Undisputed Tag Team Championship Ladder Match between Inferno's World Tag Team Champions, The MWA (Tromboner Man & RaTo) and Insanity's United States Tag Team Champions, the Dark Brotherhood (Eric Scorpio & Crazy Ash Killa). After Stanman's announcement, the Dark Brotherhood came to the ring with both of their tag titles completely painted black to signify their now dead titles. Despite the fun loving nature of the MWA, this match was a vicious as they come as all members took dangerous and potentially career ending bumps. However with CAK nearing the belts over the ladder, the ladder would give way, as CAK weigh would simply make the ladder break thus giving the opportunity for the MWA to become LPW's first and new Unified Tag Team Champions. Despite losing their match and titles, the Dark Brotherhood were not deterred as the next show, LPW's Homecoming, would get a rematch against the MWA in a Dark Brotherhood original match, Escape from Hell, which saw both teams enter a Hell in a Cell ring with a sets of ladders on the roof. The participant would have to grab the ladder's and use them to cross over to another cage which had the Undisputed Tag Team titles dangling from a rope. Despite the monstrous match, the MWA would prevail when Tromboner Man would use his Intonation Buster on Scorpio, knocking him off the ladder and onto CAK as well. With both men in dispose, The MWA would prevail again. Crazy Ash Killa would shake the MWA hands congratulating them on the perseverance. Scorpio however saw this as weakness in CAK's part and proceeded to attack his younger brother. The MWA would come to CAK's defense, chasing Scorpio away from the ring and bringing an end to the Dark Brotherhood and to their brotherly friendship. The New Beginning; Is the End...? Despite the beat down and break up of the Dark Brotherhood, on the same show, Eric Scorpio was drafted by Inferno and Crazy Ash Killa remained on Insanity in a league wide redrafting of the rosters, thus separating the two brothers. It wouldn't take too long for Scorpio to make his presence felt on his new brand. At the conclusion of the International Heavyweight match between Drew Michaels and Jeff Watson, Scorpio would beat down Michaels and signify where his interest would now be. At Inferno 10.2, Scorpio would team up with a deranged NPD to take on Drew Michaels and Mass Chaos. Despite putting the champ through his paces the tag would not triumph and instead Drew announced that at the upcoming Honor Roll Supershow, he would put his title in a fatal four way elimination match between himself, Eric Scorpio, NPD and his personal hand picked fourth choice, being Ash Strife, Scorpio's own brother and who had since been trying to redeem himself for his past deeds. Come Honor Roll, the four men stood at each corner and when the bell rang, Ash and Eric would storm towards each other and being to battle it out. Scorpio would get the main advantage really taking it to his brother until, Ash's own demon's, his split personality would emerge and simply over power Scorpio and deliver his Strife Spike to knock his brother out. However, Ash wasn't finished as he would perform yet another Strife Spike and then a third final one from the top rope to the outside steel chairs. This immediately got the EMT's to rush the ring and quickly take Scorpio away from ringside and to a nearby hospital. If that wasn't enough, on the following Insanity telecast, CAK, Ash's alter ego would play a tape for everyone to see. As Scorpio laid helplessly on a hospital gurney, Ash would kidnap his brother and drag him to the cemetery where both their parents were buried. CAK would use the smelling salt to bring back Scorpio from consciousness, only to quickly slam him shut inside a coffin, tossing it into an open hole and burying the casket as the faint hits from inside the coffin get fainter and fainter. The video would end with the crowd and announcers left speechless, as well as Ash as he simply leaves the ring. The where abouts of the cemetery are unknown to anyone, even Ash, as the location is buried deep within CAK's twisted mind. A small memorial was held on Insanity on Eric Scorpio's behalf. A Ghost in the Wind... However months later, as Ash would attempt to win his matches, he would be distracted by Scorpio's old theme entrance music playing. At his Transatlantic championship match, a candle was lit with a note beside it. CAK would read the note and immediately burn it, however this distraction was enough for Rabbi to retain his title. On the following Beanstalk match in the last attempt to get the 6th and final spot for the DeathCube match, with two men left, Hatchet Ryda and Ash Strife, the lights in the arena would go dark only for them to come back on with Ash completely covered in black scorpions. Again this proved enough for Ash to be eliminated. The signs seem to point to Eric Scorpio playing mind games, but without confirmation of his where abouts and the dire predicament he was last in, it could be anyone playing with Ash's mind, which seem to be working for this moment. At Body Count, during Ash Strife's match against Justus, Black Reaper and Justus attempted to play mind games with Ash by bringing out a huge black scorpion. However the move only infuriated Ash, which he grabbed hold of the Scorpions glass aquarium and smashed it across Justus' face for the easy victory. On the following Insanity LIVE, Ash would face The Rabbi and Pope Fred for the Transatlantic Championship, near the end of the match both Rabbi and Pope Fred had Ash subdued until a loud thunder strike with a large symbol of a scorpion flashed across the screen. At that moment, Ash's alter-ego CAK powered his way out of the hold and quickly secured a victory and winning his first singles championship. As the announcers were pondering the meaning of yet another scorpion apparition, Insanity superstar X would make his way out and reveal this to be his plan all along, to let CAK loose and for him to join his side. A Tale's End; A Hobo's Journey Meanwhile, a dirty starving hobo named Boxcar Danny would show up backstage on Inferno prompting an encounter with Inferno General Manager, D. Hammond Samuels as the hobo was rummaging backstage through the freshly delivered catered food. Whether he felt compassion or simply a way to take advantage of him, Mr. Samuels would offer Boxcar a job as a wrestler. For his first match, he was to face his opposite, a man clearly having too much food, Big B. Brown. Despite the overwhelming size of of Big B. Brown, Boxcar would pull of his first victory. After this time however, Boxcar would take a trip to Insanity, where after a Ash Strife match, he would be chased out of the crowd by the Transatlantic Champion. On the next Inferno, Little Red would take over the GM duties and start the LPW Idol Tourney for the vacant Television Title. Boxcar Danny would face new comer Jack Eastwood in the 5th and final matchup and shocked the impressive new rookie with a Back Slide for the win and to advance to Capital Punishment in the LPW Idol Television Championship Match. At LPW All-Stars, the feds annual Awards Show, near the end of the The Watchmen vs Ash Strife Casket Match, CAK had managed to incapacitate both tag team champions, however as he opened the casket's lid and was picking both Watchmen from the ground, Boxcar Danny sat up from the coffin and attacked the behemoth. After a small scuffle, CAK managed to grab hold of Boxcar Danny's long dreads and pull off the unsuspecting wig. To CAK's horror and to the shock of everyone else in the arena, with the wig removed, Boxcar Danny was clearly CAK older brother, Eric Scorpio. Scorpio would assault the dazed CAK and strike him across the face with a steel shovel, shoving the large man into the coffin and costing him the match. It wouldn't be too long before CAK broke through the coffin and a huge brawl between the two would ensue, only to be broken apart by the backstage trainers leaving Scorpio in the ring with his maniacal grin and his entrance music to signal to everyone his return to LPW. Rebirth, Revenge and a Television Title LPW Info :*'Show': Inferno :*'Appearance': Long black w/blueish tint leather trench coat and long black pants. :*'Theme Song': "No More Sorrow" by Linkin Park :*'Alignment': Heel :*'Primary Finisher': "Sinful Repentance" - (Lion Tamer, with both feet standing on opponents hands forcing immobilization and a verbal submission.) :*'Secondary Finishers': "Scorpio's Scourge" - (Spinning Facebuster), "Scorpio Killer" - (Springboard Clothesline From Hell) :*'Alliances': None LPW Accomplishments :*'The Last LPW United States Tag Team Champions' (w/ Crazy Ash Killa) - (Won on July 23, 2008 till Sept 6, 2008) ; Won from Wild Card Warriors, belts retired at Altered Reality 4 :*'LPW Match of the Year' (2008) The DeathCube match (vs. Krimson Mask, cYnical, Bloodrose, N'itomniskittel, and Stone) :*The Decade Apex of Tag Teams ranked the Dark Brotherhood #9 all-time LPW Match History † Promo score is a rating which ranges from 0.0 to 5.0, the latter being the highest. Promos are judged to determine the better promo between e-wrestling competitors. Career Accomplishments *'Lords of Pain Wrestling' **LPW United States Tag Team Champion (The Final LPW Champions) **The Decade Apex of Tag Teams ranked the Dark Brotherhood #9 all-time *'Full Metal Wrestling' **FMW Full Metal Heavyweight Champion **FMW C-4 Division Champion *'F'n Hardcore Territory' **FHT Hardcore Champion **FHT Tag Team Champion *'Tilli Wrestling Federation' **TWF Tag Team Championship - 1 time with Ash Strife LPW Lost Championship Opportunities :*(LPW) International Heavyweight Title; Honor Roll PPV vs Drew Michaels, NPD and Ash Strife :*(LPW) World Heavyweight Title; Insanity EndGame PPV - DeathCube Match :*(LPW) Cleansed Title; Insanity Annihilation PPV vs White Falcon :*(LPW) Unified Tag Team Title; Homecoming '08 PPV vs The MWA (Tromboner Man & RaTo) :*(LPW) Unified Tag Team Title; Altered Reality 4 PPV vs The MWA (Tromboner Man & RaTo) :*(LPW) U.S Tag Team Title; Schizo LIVE, Cleveland vs The Witnesses Moveset Finishers :*Sinful Repentance - (Lion Tamer, with both feet standing on opponents hands forcing immobilization and a verbal submission) :*Scorpio's Scourge - (Spinning Facebuster) :*Scorpio Killer - (Springboard Clothesline from Hell) Favorites :*Powerbomb Backbreaker - (Usually used as set up for Sinful Repentance) :*Spinning Gordbuster :*Scorpion Hangover - (Springboard moonsault into a DDT/Inverted DDT, depending on opponents direction) :*Springboard Leg Lariat :*Scorpio Spike - (Leaping Seated Stunner) In Ring Moves :*STK - (STO w/choke) :*Dragon Clutch :*Pump Kick :*Assorted Springboard combinations :*Running Leg Lariat :*Rolling Single Leg Boston Crab :*Swinging Neck-Breaker :*Assorted Suplexes :*Inverted Backbreaker :*European Uppercut :*Scorpio-Effect - (Side-Effect, preferably off the top rope to an outside table) External links Category:Wrestlers